Guide to the Sabbat
|price = Print: $19.99 PDF: $14.99 }} Guide to the Sabbat is one of the core sourcebooks for the Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition, along with its companion volume, Guide to the Camarilla. It is the definitive guide to the Sabbat: its purposes, goals, history, secrets, and organization, as seen through the eyes of its members and enemies. It also covers the more advanced powers and specific skills of the clans that make up its members. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Shadows of the Elders War :The Sabbat are depraved monsters, reveling in their Damned state and herding the kine about them like cattle. Or so it would seem to the uninitiated. In truth, the Sabbat wage a secret war on the elders, struggling night after night to free themselves from the tyranny of the dread Antediluvians and the Jyhad itself. But are their tactics effective or simply horrific? :Cast by the Fires of the Packs :The 'Guide to the Sabbat' examines the Sabbat exhaustively from the ''antitribu, or "anti-clans" that populate its ranks to the terrifying Disciplines they use to their methods of waging war on the Camarilla and Antediluvians alike. This book also explores the progress the Sabbat have made in their war effort, chronicling their inexorable climb over the East Coast of the United States and their usurped territories in the Old World.'' :The 'Guide to the Sabbat' includes: :*''An updated, definitive look at the sect and its role in the Final Nights;'' :*''New bloodlines, Disciplines and layers of intrigue in the Jyhad'' :*''The secrets and schemes of the most reviled sect of vampires ever to walk the night.'' Contents Introduction: Smart Money's on Vegas Opening fiction featuring Adam Stiers and Ellum, a couple of young Sabbat members, as they cause havoc in California and eventually run into the Camarilla Sheriff of Las Vegas. (The Camarilla side of the tale is told in the opening fiction of Guide to the Camarilla.) Chapter One: The Sword of Caine The history, current status, and organisation of the Sabbat. Also includes a lexicon of Sabbat terms. Chapter Two: Around the Fires Details the clans and bloodlines specific to the Sabbat, excluding the main clans, the Lasombra and Tzimisce. Includes the antitribu clans as well as the bloodlines unique to the Sabbat: the Blood Brothers, Harbingers of Skulls, Kiasyd, Panders, and Serpents of the Light. Chapter Three: Sons and Daughters Character creation rules, including new Traits and options. Chapter Four: The Gifts of Caine Level 6 and above powers for the Disciplines peculiar for Sabbat vampires (mostly the signature powers possessed by the Lasombra and Tzimisce clans, though also the Dementation once possessed only by [[Malkavian antitribu|Malkavian antitribu]], as well as a few Thaumaturgy and Dark Thaumaturgy paths, and the unique powers of the Sabbat bloodlines. Chapter Five: Codes of the Night Details several Paths of Enlightenment practiced by the Sabbat, who tend to frown on Cainites who practice Humanity, as well as the rituals and observances of the sect and some new derangements which are particularly appropriate for Sabbat vampires. Chapter Six: Chronicles of Blood Suggestions and guidelines for running Sabbat based chronicles. Chapter Seven: Building a Sabbat City A guide to creating a Sabbat controlled city as a setting for a Vampire chronicle. Appendix: Allies, Antagonists and Others A collection of Sabbat character templates and the Sabbat take on ghouls, revenants and other allies (and equipment). Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes Independent stereotype of the Harbingers of Skulls: "Oh, shi—" - Andreas Niccolo Giovanni, deceased Characters * Adam Stiers, Lasombra "infiltrator" * Ellum, his companion * Montrose, Nosferatu seneschal of Las Vegas * Duke, ghoul retainer to Montrose Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1999 releases *